Wings of Fire: The Runaway Heirs(Book 1 of The Wings of Legend Series)
by Eclipse1788
Summary: Princess Sky and her brothers, Prince Silverfinder and Prince Hollownight, are in for the adventure of a lifetime. After receiving a prophecy that involves them, they head out to discover the other dragons of this mysterious prophecy. But unknown to them is a foe who would rather die then let them uncover the true meaning of the prophecy... Special thanks to Spiritcloud.(On Hiatus)
1. The Prophecy

_Thousands of years we did wait,_

 _Fearing our heroes will be late;_

 _Ancient, buried in rock,_

 _The curse will soon unlock_

 _There are ones who will great power wield_

 _As the fate of all is surely sealed_

 _Find the heroes, in this, our plight_

 _They shall rise to bring our light_

 _The ones of Ice, of cold and dark_

 _Three as one, they shall bear the mark_

 _The ones of Sand, bright like gold_

 _Continues a tale that is yet untold_

 _The ones of Sky to end the ending_

 _To stop the darkness from descending_

 _The ones of Sea, born on ebb and flood_

 _Shall aid the end to death and blood_

 _The ones of Mud to shake the earth_

 _Each born the most unearthly birth_

 _The ones of Rain, from their lives they are torn_

 _Seek the ones who are venom-born_

 _The ones of Night to end the pain_

 _To end the start of terrors reign_

 _There is yet one whose path is dark as night_

 _Yet her eyes shine with wisdom's light_

 _Love and kindness vanquish fear_

 _In your darkest hour, seek the Seer_

 _Dragonets met by a twisted fate.  
To end the long battle of magic and hate_

 _Talons of myth, wings of legend_

 _The dragonets awaken to meet the final challenge_


	2. Chapter 1

Sky wove her way in and out of the crowd, getting several cries of hey, "Hey!" "My lady, what in Pyrrhia…" "Princess Sky, three moons, do you have any idea…"

She brushed them off with a simple, "Sorry!"

She brushed past the two guards at the palace doors with, "Greeting. May I pass?"

With a scowl, they did so. The moment Sky was in the open, she took to the air. She felt the air shot past her as she soared higher and higher… And then stopped. She peered down with a smile. Snow fell gently on her, but she took no notice. She flapped her wings one more time, before she tucked them in and dove. She plummeted towards ground as an icy spiral of black and white. The ground drew nearer and nearer. Sky pulled up suddenly, her wings trailing along the ground before she came to a stop. She padded carefully a few steps before stopping.

"Really?" A voice said from behind her.

A faint smile trailed along Sky's face as she turned to her brother, Hollownight.

"Yes, really," She replied, "And anyways, it got your attention, didn't it?"

"I guess it did," Hollownight admitted.

"Any idea where Silverfinder is?" Sky asked.

"You called?" Silverfinder flapped down, eying his younger siblings carefully.

Princess Sky and her brothers, Prince Hollownight and Prince Silverfinder weren't your average IceWings. For one, they weren't completely IceWings. Their father was a NightWing, and their mother was Queen of the IceWings. Sky had ice colored spikes on her neck that faded away to black, and she had faint stars on the underside of her wings. A black stripe ran down her back and there were dark grey splotches on her tail and back.

Silverfinder looked almost exactly like a NightWing, except for a light silver stripe running down his back. Hollownight was nearly identical to Silverfinder, but he had a splotch of white on his chest. Silverfinder was the oldest and Sky was the youngest.  
"Look, cut to the chase, Sky. Class is starting soon, and you know how Mindsky gets." Hollownight told her.

"I know, I know, I just thought we might want to meet up before class." Sky explained. "I haven't seen you in days! Mom has kept me really busy with the latest council meetings, and I've had to memorize entire scrolls on the history of the IceWing kingdom, and previous dragons who've worked for the council…"

"We get it, you've been busy. So have we." Hollownight interrupted with his annoying grin.

"Class is starting soon," Silverfinder eyed the spiral tower carefully. "We should hurry up."

Sky sighed. Mindsky was their father, and also their teacher. He was easily angered, cruel, and rude. It wasn't really his fault though. He was an animus dragon, and after using his gift he had become different. Their mother often said she still loved him, but Mindsky and been a lot kinder when she had fallen in love with him. Mindsky taught the dragonets how to use their animus abilities. He had been promising for years he'd try to find another animus to train with them, but he never did. Their mother didn't want her dragonets to use animus magic unless necessary. She believed it could help them defend themselves in terrible danger.

"Come on." Silverfinder took off quickly.

Hollownight whooped as he shot into the air. Sky sighed before flying after them. They soared towards the tower, spiraling around the outside. They stopped and flapped down onto the observatory level.

"You're late," Mindsky snarled.

"Sorry," Hollownight bounced eagerly from talon to talon, "We got distracted, talking about class."

"So busy that you're late to class?" Mindsky drawled.

Mindsky didn't seem to damper Hollownight's enthusiasm, as he pressed, "So, what are we learning today?"

"Today we have three new students." Mindsky replied.

Sky's breath caught. Three new students? They'd been begging for other students to join them for four years, which was how long they'd been in training.

"Meet Aurora," Mindsky started.

A small nearly white IceWing with flowing silver wings landed with a small smile. She had deep grey-blue eyes that shone.

Mindsky continued, "Mystic."

A silver IceWing with light blue scales scattered on her body flapped down gently with a grin. She had snow white horns and unusual green eyes.

"And finally, Oath."

A dragon landed. His scales were mainly a pale, silvery white, with pale blue, almost white wings and dark silver wingtips. His eyes were unsettling, shining ice blue.

"I trust the six of you have met?" Mindsky spat after a long pause.

"Yes," Silverfinder was the first to speak. "Yes, as matter of fact we have."

"Good. Then you can start out by introducing your 'friends' to our warm ups, shall we. Go on, partner up."

Sky sighed as she made her way to Mystic.

"Hello Mystic," She greeted.

"HI!" Mystic replied enthusiastically. "I'm really excited to be here! Do you think Mindsky likes me? What are the warm ups we're supposed to be doing? Ooh, do you think we could be partners; I'd love it if we could be partners! What do you…"

"Slow down," Sky interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "I'll be your partner. Mindsky is a little moody, but he'll warm up to you."

Mystic beamed at this.

"Warm ups are, well…" Sky paused, "I'll show you."

Sky closed her eyes and felt a tingle spread through her body. Everything drifted past, the moments were fleeting… And she stopped. She landed, feeling exhausted. She hadn't been to class for a while, her mother had been forcing in more schooling on ruling the Ice Kingdom than usual recently. Sky panted for a moment, opening her eyes.

"That was incredible!" Mystic exclaimed. "What was it?"  
"She channeled her animus powers through herself," Silverfinder explained, "It makes you seemingly glow and radiate momentarily. You alright, Sky? You usually aren't this winded afterwards."

"I'm fine." Sky returned. "J-Just haven't been to training recently. It's fine."

Silverfinder still looked doubtful, but he didn't press her further. Instead he turned to Oath, who happened to be his partner.

"Why don't you try?" Sky offered to Mystic, still shaky.

Mystic seemed thrilled with this suggestion. She grinned and opened her mouth to reply, when a shudder racked the whole tower.

Sky turned to see a huge guard stalk towards them.

"News from the queen," he barked. "She requests Princess Sky and the Princes immediately."  
"They are in the middle of their training," Mindsky shot back.

"They are needed _now_." The guard spat.

With a scowl, Mindsky spat, "Fine."

"Where are we needed?" Hollownight asked excitedly.

The guard's gaze narrowed.

"The Great Ice Wall."


	3. Chapter 2

Sky drifted silently through the gentle snowfall, Silverfinder and Hollownight flying beside her. The guard had remained soundless throughout the entire flight, and Sky became aware that they were getting closer and closer to the Great Ice Wall. The guard suddenly made a drastic dive. Sky hesitated and glanced at her brothers before plunging after. She tucked in her wings as she plunged before pulling up and landing. Her mother sat with a stern expression on her face.

"Princess Sky, Prince Hollownight, Prince Silverfinder," She began in a clear voice, "I have requested you for a matter of the utmost importance."

"What is it mother?" Hollownight asked eagerly.

"A dragon has been caught attempting to cross the Great Ice Wall. He succeeded, which is in itself a miracle. He's alive, but barely. One of our patrols stumbled upon him and he's been asking for: 'Queen Snowy's heirs, bring me Queen Snowy's only heirs.' He won't say anything else." The queen continued.

The dragonets glanced at each other. Queen Snowy's only heirs… yes, that fit them exactly. They had been their mother's third set of eggs. Before them had come Prince Flurry and Princess Burst, both of whom had been killed in a tragic accident, and Princess Snowstorm, Princess Shard, and Prince Blizzard, all of whom had died in various ways. They all had been pure IceWings. Their father, King Hail, had been murdered. Queen Snowy fell in love with Mindsky, and they had Sky, Hollownight, and Silverfinder. Unfortunately, Queen Snowy was unable to have any other eggs, so they were the only heirs to the throne, which made Sky next in line to be Queen.

Sky was shaken out of her thoughts by her mother's next words, "Would you speak with him on behalf of the Ice Kingdom?"

"Yes," Silverfinder said formally. "We shall."

Sky dipped her head in agreement and Hollownight nodded eagerly. Her mother nodded her head in the general direction of two guards.

Sky and her brothers made their way towards the guards. The guards took a step back and let them pass. A NightWing was there, coughing and retching while shivering violently. He slowly raised his head. His intense green eyes met Sky's.

"My lady," He croaked. "You have come."

Sky lowered herself to the dragon's height.

"I am so sorry," She said softly, "This should not have happened to you. You should have never tried to cross the wall."

He raised his head higher and choked out, "Then I would never have met you."

"Who are you?" Silverfinder asked.

"My name is not important," the dragon was heaving to force himself to breathe. "I- I have come to warn you."

His body gave a great shudder. His talons suddenly grasped Sky's with an intensity burning in his gaze.

"Warn us of what?" Hollownight's voice was curious.

The dragon opened his eyes, but he trembled.

His eyes grew wide and glowed obsidian as he rasped, " _Thousands of years we did wait_

 _Fearing our heroes will be late;_

 _Ancient, buried in rock,_

 _The curse will soon unlock."_

Sky stared at him in shock, transfixed. Hollownight and Silverfinder were still as stone, frozen.

" _There are ones who will great power wield_

 _As the fate of all is surely sealed_

 _Find the heroes, in this, our plight_

 _They shall rise to bring our light."_

The dragon squeezed Sky's talons tighter and his voice grew breathier and more strained.

" _The ones of Ice, of cold and dark_

 _Three as one, they shall bear the mark_

 _The ones of Sand, bright like gold_

 _Continues a tale that is yet untold_

 _The ones of Sky to end the ending_

 _To stop the darkness from descending_

 _The ones of Sea, born on ebb and flood_

 _Shall aid the end to death and blood_

 _The ones of Mud to shake the earth_

 _Each born the most unearthly birth_

 _The ones of Rain, from their lives they are torn_

 _Seek the ones who are venom-born_

 _The ones of Night to end the pain_

 _To end the start of terrors reign."_

There was dead silence as the dragons watched the light of the black eyes begin to dim.

" _There is yet one whose path is dark as night_

 _Yet her eyes shine with wisdom's light_

 _Love and kindness vanquish fear_

 _In your darkest hour, seek the Seer."_

Sky suddenly shivered, yet she didn't know why. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

" _Dragonets met by a twisted fate.  
To end the long battle of magic and hate_

 _Talons of myth, wings of legend_

 _The dragonets awaken to meet the final challenge."_

The dragon collapsed with a heave and a shudder. He raised his eyes to Sky's and clutched her talons tightly.

"Death," he whispered, "Nothing but death shall come in your path."

His talons slipped out of Sky's as he slumped lifelessly into the snow.


	4. Chapter 3

Sky stared in shock at the fallen dragon. She looked at her brothers. Sky felt a lump rising in her throat. She let the NightWing's talons slip out of hers as she took a step backwards. Then another. She was struggling to breathe and her vision became blurry as she started to shake.

Silverfinder took a tentative step forward.

"Sky-" he started.

Sky was trembling violently now. Suddenly she launched herself into the air and shot away.

"Sky!" Hollownight and Silverfinder screamed in unison.

Sky whipped through the air, trembling and doggedly flying in an uneven course. Her vision was blurred and every breath burned her lungs as she choked. Her thoughts were muddled and she only felt the desperate need to get away, get as far away as she could. Snow pummeled her in the face and the wind howled in her ears. She shot through the sky, tilting unevenly. The world was hazy and it was getting harder to see. Sky let a choked, strangled noise escape her mouth as she trembled like a leaf.

She couldn't... Too loud... It was too much. Everything was flashy and blurred and her ears were ringing and blood was pounding, adrenaline rushing as she shook wildly and struggled to breathe.

Moments were fleeting, but why did this one have to hurt so much? Sky's trembling turned into violent tremors. She could barely fly, and she was practically blind the world was so blurry.

Suddenly her wings locked up, and terror washed over her body as it seized up and refused to move. Sky pummeled through the air, thrashing, struggling to right herself, while she helplessly cried with tears spilling down her cheeks as she choked on them. Sky slammed into a cold hard surface.

Pain jerked her body and Sky wondered, _Is this what death is like?_

Then the only thing left was darkness.

Sky's head hurt with the worst pain she had ever felt. It was like she had been hit by an avalanche. She groaned with pain.

"Princess Sky!" A voice gasped, "You're awake!"

Sky raised her head and opened her eyes. It was bright and her whole body ached with a full throb.

Sky blinked to adjust her eyes to the light. The dragon who had spoken was Freeze, a dragon who had cared for Sky and her brothers in their younger years. Freeze also happened to be a skilled healer.

"I'll fetch your mother." Freeze vanished in a blur.

Sky groaned and set her head down, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head hurt... What had happened?

It seemed to Sky mere seconds later, when in reality several had passed that there was a rush as Queen Snowy rushed in to see her daughter.

"Princess Sky, oh my poor baby..." Queen Snowy trailed a talon along Sky's cheek.

"What-" Sky finally regained her voice, though it was scratchy and hoarse. "What h-happened?"

Sky shivered, everything throbbed with a dull pain.

"You flew from the Great Ice Wall in a rush. Freeze thinks that you may have gone into shock. These things happen, you know. You crashed roughly; luckily one of our patrols found you. We were starting to get worried, you've been out for so long. If anything happened to you..." Queen Snowy trailed off.

There was a commotion outside.

"Where is she? Where's our little sister?"

Silverfinder and Hollownight tumbled into the room, earning a dry chuckle from Sky.

"Three moons, Sky, do you have any idea how worried we were?" Silverfinder demanded.

"Sorry," Sky croaked. "I have a habit of getting into trouble."

There was a ring of truth to that statement. Sky had always been getting herself into trouble, although usually it was her brothers (specifically Hollownight) who dragged her into it.

"Queen Snowy?" a guard leaned in. "Your presence is requested at the council immediately."

"Can it not wait?" Queen Snowy tore her gaze from Sky's momentarily.

"I am afraid not." The guard responded.

Queen Snowy sighed and told Sky, "I will be back soon. You two look after your sister."

"Yes mom." Silverfinder and Hollownight chorused.

Queen Snowy followed the guard and the door clicked shut.

There was a pause.

"H- How much do you remember?" Silverfinder asked cautiously.

"Everything." Sky said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Hollownight seemed unusually solemn.

"It's not your fault I reacted so emotionally. _I_ don't even know why I reacted so emotionally..."

There was a pause.

"What do you think it meant?" Silverfinder asked.

"It was a prophecy, that much is obvious." Sky tried, sitting up a little straighter.

"Do you think it involves us?" Hollownight asked.

"He did ask for us specifically." Silverfinder began, eyeing Sky carefully.

"Maybe he just need us to learn more about it. Deliver it to the whole of Pyrriah. Maybe we have access to the secret behind the prophecy." Sky suggested.

"Access?" Hollownight sounded confused.

"The library has thousands of scroll, some secret ones that the public has never seen." Silverfinder muses.

"So we have the prophecy," Hollownight started slowly, "What do we do with the information?

"Isn't it obvious?" Sky asked with a weak smile, "We look it up."


	5. Chapter 4

Sky groaned as she roughly shoved a scroll back onto a shelf.

Nothing. It has been three weeks, and nothing. Still, animus lessons were going well. The three new additions to the class had livened up everything. Sky, Hollownight, and Silverfinder had been ecstatic. Sky sighed as she flapped back down to Hollownight and Silverfinder who were intently reading through scrolls.

"Anything?" She asked hopefully.

"Nothing," Silverfinder said dully, while Hollownight replied, "Nope!"

Sky sighed and glanced out the high window, where the tower was visible.

"Class starts soon, and you know we don't want to keep Mindsky waiting. Three moons, do you remember last time?" Sky pressed.

Last week Sky, Silverfinder, and Hollownight had been late to class. Not just late, though, really, really ridiculously late. They had been studying scrolls for hours and they lost track of time. Sky still had sores from the harsh new spell he had tested on them.

Silverfinder sighed, grabbing the scroll and flying up to the shelf. Moments later Hollownight followed. Sky took off, drifting towards the window. She pushed it open and a cold gust of air breezed in. She flew out and she shot into open air, flying towards the tower. Hollownight squeezed out behind her and soared towards her, followed by Silverfinder. Sky spiraled around the tower, up and up and up… Landing gracefully behind Mindsky, who was scowling.

"There is no time for dawdling," He snapped.

"Of course, sir," Sky dipped her head.

Silverfinder and Hollownight landed with bright, jovial grins.

Mindsky's scowl deepened as he shot a glare at his students. Mystic, Oath, and Aurora landed with smiles at their friends.

"Today all of you have a very unique challenge," Mindsky began the moment his last group of students landed, "Sent from the queen herself."

The dragonets glanced at each other. The queen? Sky, Silverfinder, and Hollownight's mother?

"The queen requests that you create a spell, powerful, but one that does not exert yourself to much. It has to do with defense. This is a solo project; you are expected to work alone. Do I make myself clear?" his eyes raked over his students, "Very well then. You may begin with your warm up and get straight to work."

Sky sighed as she began her warm up. She closed her eyes and felt the familiar tingle spread across her body like a wildfire. She shivered as everything blurred- time, space, reality seemed to shift and alter. Sky landed gently, her eyes opened, feeling only slightly dazed, she set to work.

The tower was large; there were rumors that it used to be an observatory. Scrolls on animus magic scattered various shelves. Odd relics were set up exactly where Mindsky wanted; mess with one and you'd get it.

Sky picked up a scroll on defensive magic and began to read. It was one of Mindsky's very own, and it was as dry and dull as he was (which was to say, very). Sky scowled and set the scroll back. She sat at her desk and began to fiddle with her talons, sliding two back and forth against each other in opposite directions. A tingle spread through her as magic spread between her talons.

She felt a gust of warm air as the magic grew; she was transfixed as the magic surrounded her in a huge bubble. Sky drifted off the ground, and a fuzzy feeling grew in Sky's head. She hovered for a moment.

"Whoa, Sky, how are you doing that?" Mystic asked in an awed tone.

Sky felt a wave of exhaustion absorb her as her spell shattered and she all but fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Silverfinder was there in an instant, he breathed gently on her face. Sky blinked and felt strength return to her. She shakily stood, readjusting.

"That was dangerous," Silverfinder said, scolding. "Magic- Magic is-"

"Hard to control," Mindsky spat with a glare, "I think that's enough for today. Sky, why don't you go rest. CLEARLY you need it."

He turned away broodingly. The six dragonets glanced at each other and hastily took to the air.

"Where are you guys going?" Mystic asks excitedly. "We have nothing to do, and we were wondering if maybe we could hang out with you!"  
Sky, Silverfinder, and Hollownight glanced at each other nervously. Suddenly Aurora shot backwards; her eyes shining white as she all but fell from the air.

"Aurora!" The dragonets screamed, plunging after her.

They landed and found Aurora in the snow, shaking. Her head raised and her white eyes fixed on Sky and her brothers.

Aurora opened her mouth and a raspy voice unlike her own said, " _Thousands of years we did wait_

 _Fearing our heroes will be late;_

 _Ancient, buried in rock,_

 _The curse will soon unlock."_

Sky froze and her heart raced. No, not again… Her brother had stiffened besides her, and Mystic and Oath were watching on with awed curiosity.

" _There are ones who will great power wield_

 _As the fate of all is surely sealed_

 _Find the heroes, in this, our plight_

 _They shall rise to bring our light._

 _The ones of Ice, of cold and dark_

 _Three as one, they shall bear the mark_

 _The ones of Sand, bright like gold_

 _Continues a tale that is yet untold_

 _The ones of Sky to end the ending_

 _To stop the darkness from descending_

 _The ones of Sea, born on ebb and flood_

 _Shall aid the end to death and blood_

 _The ones of Mud to shake the earth_

 _Each born the most unearthly birth_

 _The ones of Rain, from their lives they are torn_

 _Seek the ones who are venom-born_

 _The ones of Night to end the pain_

 _There is yet one whose path is dark as night_

 _Yet her eyes shine with wisdom's light_

 _Love and kindness vanquish fear_

 _In your darkest hour, seek the Seer._

 _Dragonets met by a twisted fate.  
To end the long battle of magic and hate_

 _Talons of myth, wings of legend_

 _The dragonets awaken to meet the final challenge."_

Then Aurora collapsed with a shudder.

"W-what does that mean?" Mystic asked, sounding terrified.

"We don't know," Silverfinder said, eyeing Aurora carefully. "But I suppose there is more than one way to learn of a prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Hollownight asked, sounding graver than usual.

"I think we're it," Silverfinder says, locking gaze with his siblings, "I think we're the ones of cold and dark. And I think we're supposed to fulfill the prophecy."


	6. Chapter 5

"WHAT?!" Sky exploded. "Why us? We're no one special!"

"Um, hello!" Hollownight said in a playful tone, "We're the only heirs to the IceWing throne, our father is a powerful NightWing seer and mind reader, and you're the only dragon in line to be queen."

"But I don't want to be queen!" Sky blurted, "I- I can't be queen. I wouldn't be good for the kingdom; I'd just dig us into a deeper mess."

"That's not true," Silverfinder interjected, "You'd be a fantastic queen."

Sky shook her head.

"We can't be part of a prophecy," Sky said, "You could, but I can't. I'm not good enough. I'll just fail Pyrrhia. I'd result in the destruction of the world, not the saving of it. Don't you get it? I'm not good enough! I'll never be good enough; I can never be good enough! That's what I have to live with, trying to reach mom's standards of 'perfect' but I'll never reach it! Because I can't, I'm not okay? I'll never be enough."

With a sigh Hollownight helped a shaky Aurora to her talons.

"Easy, easy," he murmured to the other dragonet, "You okay."

"I- it was so cold," The ice dragonet said with a violent shudder. "I- I was so cold, and it was dark… there was someone there, watching me."

"So- you're part of a prophecy?" Oath asked slowly, "As in, a prophecy prophecy."

"Yep!" Hollownight said excitedly, at the same instant Sky saud, "NO!"

The both glared fiercely at each other before Hollownight began bouncing from talon to talon. "Hey, maybe you guys can help us out!"

"You mean we can come?" Mystic squealed, flapping eagerly into the air, "AWESOME!"

"We are NOT part of a prophecy," Sky sounded exasperated.

"Sky," Silverfinder said gently, "I know it's a lot to take in…"

"NO!" Sky was shaking, "I'm not good enough! You don't get it, no one gets it! I'll never be good enough for mom, for the kingdom, for ANYONE! I can't save Pyrrhia, I'll just kill everyone. I can't, Silverfinder, I can't."

"You are," Aurora said softly, "You're what we need. You have everything, you were chosen. You were born into this destiny, Sky. You can't deny it any more. You will be the greatest queen who ever lived, and you will bring a new era of peace and prosperity."

Sky managed a bitter laugh.

"What, is that another prophecy?"

"Perhaps," Aurora said faintly.

Sky sighed.

"Alright, let's just say we are part of this prophecy. As of now we really don't have much to go on," Sky said, "We've been trying to find things in the library for weeks, but we still have nothing."

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong section," Silverfinder murmured.

Sky turned to her brother and spotted the scroll he was clutching in his talons. Sky peered over Silverfinder's shoulder and saw a coded scroll.

"Code?" She demanded.

"Well, I can translate it," Oath said.

They all turned to him.

"Oh, uh… Our father was obsessed with codes and stuff. He taught me pretty much every code that's ever been made. I can read that thing in a matter of seconds," He replied proudly.

"What did he teach Mystic and Aurora?" Hollownight asked enthusiastically, leaning forward and flapping to balance on two talons.

"He taught Aurora every pathway to anywhere in Pyrrhia. Mystic-" Oath started.

"Ooh!" Mystic squealed, "That's me! I can tell you pretty much anything about the history of Pyrrhia, but that's boring. Like, really, really, really, REEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYY boring. How about we talk about something interesting, like-"

"Wait," Silverfinder intervened, "Can you list every single prophecy ever delivered?"

"Of course," She said, "But-"

"What about that prophecy?" Silverfinder pressed, "The one Aurora just recited."

"Well, not it specifically," Mystic started and the others groaned, "But… but there is a secret prophecy. One very few have heard, and even fewer know about."

She instantly regained their attention.

"A secret prophecy?" Sky asked.

"Yep!" Mystic piped, "Hardly anyone's heard of it. Actually, the only dragons who have heard it are-" She faltered.

"Are what?" Hollownight inquired.

"Dead," Mystic seemed a bit sadder, more distant somehow, "All the dragons who originally heard the secret prophecy are dead."

"How did you come to find out about it?" Sky questioned.

"That's complicated," Mystic ducked her head, she was obviously hiding something.

Sky opened her mouth to confront the ice dragonet about it, when in a flurry of wings Queen Snowy landed.

She was the perfect example of excellence and grace. She raised her head regally.

"Your majesty," Mystic, Aurora, and Oath gasped at once, collapsing into rather awkward bows.

"There is no need for formalities," The queen said, narrowing her gaze at her daughter.

Sky withered under her mother's gaze.

"What is it mother?" Silverfinder inquired, puzzled. "And- and why are all of these guards here?"

About seven guards had landed beside the queen, and they were watching the dragonets intently.

"They are here for your own protection," the queen responded.

"Our own protection- Mother what is going on?" Sky demanded, taking a nervous step back as a particularly bulky guard advanced on her.

"I'm afraid that due to recent events, it has been brought to my attention that you are no longer safe under only my protection." Queen Snowy said.

Mystic had fluttered down next to her brother and sister and they were watching nervously.

"What do you mean?" Silverfinder squeaked, ducking away from a guard.

"I'm afraid you are being taken into custody," the queen replied, "Where the guards can protect you."

"You mean you're throwing us in jail!" Silverfinder shrieked, fluttering into the air.

Hollownight dove away from the guard, swallowing a mouthful of snow he attempted to cough up.

"Mother, please," Sky was backing away quickly. "Don't do this; we'll be fine, I promise!"

"I'm sorry my daughter," Queen Snowy said sympathetically, "But this is for your own protection."


	7. Chapter 6

Sky's wings were pressed uselessly against her side as she was flown by two guards up an icy path. She had given up struggling several minutes ago, and since then Hollownight and Silverfinder were whisked away. Mystic, Oath, and Aurora had attempted to fight back but they had been restrained by another only guard. Sky appreciated the effort, but it just added to her belief that wasn't good enough to be part of a prophecy, let alone a great queen. Last she had seen, Oath was unconscious, it seemed Aurora had dislocated a wing, and Mystic had gone completely hysterical.

She sighed as her talons dangled uselessly as the ground fell miles and miles beneath them. An icy breeze trailed through the air, gusting against Sky.

Why?

That was the only question racing through Sky's brain. Why would her mother do this to them? Sure, she had high expectations and could be overly demanding, but never had she been this cruel to her dragonets. Locking them up in prison?! Sky was in utter shock. Their mother had never done anything like this before. She was a bit overprotective, but never to this extent. Although, what could you expect of a mother who has lost all of her other children? She would do anything to keep her remaining dragonets alive, whatever the cost.

Whatever the cost, Sky thought bitterly. She felt that this cost was much too high to pay. This cost was too high, too high…

Sky felt her talons touch cold stone. She was shoved roughly and she stumbled onto a stair. She scrambled up the flight of stone steps She moved quickly, not wanting to be shoved by the guards again. They seemed pretty rough. How long would she be trapped in this prison or whatever? And if Silverfinder was right about the prophecy-

NO! Sky told herself fiercely. She was not part of a prophecy. She wasn't good enough; she could never be good enough. The prophecy would have to pick a dragonet more able to be part of this prophecy. Sky sighed and gasped as she tripped. She crashed face-first into a step. She stumbled up, and the guards began to shove her into a suddenly increased pace. She scrabbled up the stairs frantically, hurrying as quickly as she could. A guard suddenly yanked her to a stop with her tail and she yelped.

One of the guards fluttered ahead of her yanked open a large metal gate. Sky was thrown in. Her wing slammed against a stone wall and she cried out in pain. One of the guards hurried in and shackled her talons to the wall. Her wings were chained to her body, folded in. Sky tested it, hissing at the sharp pain that followed any movement. The guard left. Sky glared defiantly as they slid an iron cell door into place.

"See you later, 'my lady'," one of the guards spat sarcastically with a fake bow and a smirk, and then both of the cruel guards snickered as they vanished down the steps.

Sky watched with pure hatred. The moment they were gone she broke down. Sky burst into tears, rubbing at her snout with what she could move of her wing. She sniffled, and stopped.

She would get out of here. She wasn't sure when, or how, but she would. She would escape with her brothers, and they would reunite with their close friends; Mystic, Aurora, and Oath. They would escape this blasted prison and these stupid, stupid guards.

After all, they had a prophecy to fulfill.


	8. Chapter 7

Sky paced her cell, the chains running along under her feet. She scowled and tripped over the chain with a frustrated growl. She scrabbled to her feet, glaring at the wall. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had been here for three days, and she still had no clue how to escape. She scrambled backwards, pressing herself against the wall. She ducked her head down, scratching at her face with what she could extend of her wing.

"So, milady, how's your day been?" A voice asked with a cruel chuckle.

She raised her head, and glared defiantly as a guard slid a tray of food into her cell. It slid across to her talons.

He raised a scaly eyebrow and challenged, "Nothing to say? No?"

He laughed at her, and Sky shot him a fierce glare.

"I swear, when I get out of this place," She spat defiantly.

"Who's to say that will ever happen?" He questioned with a smirk.

With a roar of rage, Sky lunged at the guard.

Her chains caught and she struggled against them, lashing her claws and teeth while she bellowed with rage. Meanwhile, the guard laughed and laughed at her misfortune.

"Perhaps we should chain your snout shut too," he offered with another chortle of laughter.

Tangled up in the chains, bound helplessly, all Sky could manage was a hateful glare at the guard. The guar snickered before the cell door clanged shut and he vanished. Sky struggled in her bindings, her whole body ached and she was practically glowing with rage…

Glowing!

Sky closed her eyes and felt her abilities course through her. She felt herself grow warm as she was slowly lifted off the ground, the chains untangling around her talons as she was lifted into the air. She willed the chains to unclip and coil away from her.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, the worst possible thing that could happen happened.

The chains sparked and with a cry Sky fell to the floor, staggering uneasily on her talons. She turned to see the chains glowing with a faint green tinge. They were enchanted, probably by Mindsky himself. Of course their mother would take these precautions. She couldn't risk her precious "only heirs" escaping and getting hurt, could she? Well, now Sky was hurt. Really, really hurt. Her whole body practically steamed, Sky was the hottest she had been in her entire life. Her head pounded and ringing could be heard, growing louder and more intense by the second.

Sky helplessly tugged at the chains, but that only made it a million times worse. She collapsed to her side, gasping for breath, her eyes growing bleary and the world fading out around her. She couldn't see and the ringing had consumed nearly every other sound in the room, she couldn't even hear her ragged gasps for breath. Sky felt her eyes roll up in her head as she sank into unconsciousness.

Sky raised her head slowly, her ears were ringing painfully and her head pounding worse than ever. A pitiful moan escaped her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in hard, short gasps. She coughed slightly, and the ringing screeched to a sudden halt as the world fell silent. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

As Sky narrowed her gaze and surveyed the cell noiselessly, besides her still ragged breaths. She slowly raised her gaze to the barred windows high above her head. There was loud crashing and yelling. Sky winced slightly at the sudden noise. Three moons, what was that?! The crashing racket continued, as if crashing down the roof, down the walls, and there was a sharp CRACK! That made her flinch hard enough to send the world spinning around her.

And then a face peered into the window, grinning brighter than ever.

"M- Mystic?" Sky gasped, the world still tilting around her talons.

"Hi Sky!" The dragonet beamed at her, cocking her head ever so slightly. "Did ya miss me?"


	9. Chapter 8

"Mystic?" Sky gaped in shock. "Wha- How…"

She scrambled for words.

"Well, we got bored, and…" Mystic started enthusiastically.

Oath's voice interrupted. "We don't have time for this. We need to get her out of here _now_."  
"Right!" Mystic said with a sharp nod.

Mystic closed her eyes, and a glowing sword was raised from the ground. The humming from the sword drowned out all the other sounds. Mystic jerked her head and the sword sliced clean through the bar windows. Sky flinched at the clatter. Mystic went tumbling backwards, gasping for breath.

"Mystic?" Sky nervously headed for the window, but the chains became tangled around her talons and she tripped, falling.

Aurora appeared, struggling to raise her sister higher into the air.

"Mystic, you can't," Aurora told her gently.

"Have to." Mystic choked out, her eyes half shut and her breaths came in short ragged gulps.

The sword floated through the window, and headed for the chains. Sky's eyes widened.

"No, Mystic," she pleaded, "You shouldn't waste it like this, your power…"

"Sky, don't." Aurora's eyes were filled with a quiet intensity that Sky had never seen before. "Not until you hear the full story."

Sky listed her head to one side. What did that-?

There was a _ching_ as the sword cut through the chains. They sparked dangerously and Sky yelped as he muscles filled with burning fire. She collapsed to her side, the world spinning out from under her.

Meanwhile, Mystic's eyes had rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

"Mystic!" Three voices cried at once as Mystic plummeted from the air.

Oath dove and caught Mystic, struggling to fly.

"Go!" Aurora snapped. "I'll get Sky. Take Mystic to the other towers, and quickly."

Oath managed a curt nod before he struggled to flap away, straining his wings as he jerked out of sight uneasily.

Aurora turned slowly to Sky. "Enchanted, aren't they? The chains, I mean."

Sky nodded, her chest burning as she struggled to breath.

"I- I can't…" Sky choked out.

"Easy, easy." Aurora soothed. "I'll get you out of there, I promise. I just…"

She trailed off uncertainly.

"Wee!" A familiar voice shrieked.

Aurora went fluttering back, eyes wide and a face appeared, beaming at her. Hollownight was hanging upside down.

"Hi Sky!" He piped. "We're back!"  
"Three moons, you sound like Mystic," Sky groaned, her scales burned and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the burning pain.

She sucked in her breath between her teeth, her head pounding.

"Sky?" Hollownight sounded concerned. "You alright?"  
Sky opened her eyes.

"I- I don't…" she stammered.

"The chains are magic." Aurora told them matter-of-factly. "They do something to Sky anytime someone tries to break them."

A familiar voice interjected, "What if we resort to old fashioned methods instead of magic?"

Silverfinder.

There was the sound of loud wingbeats vanishing. Sky heard loud clatters, yelps, and then Silverfinder burst into the cell, flinging open the door, panting.

"We have about five minutes," he wheezed. "I'd better hurry."

He scrambled over, flicking something small into the air and catching it in his talons. Silverfinder began to expertly pick at the lock with a _pin_.

"A pin?" Oath's voice rang out. "You break in there, and nearly get us all caught over a pin?"

"Give me a minute," Silverfinder grunted and the locks around Sky's talons sprang open.

Sky looked up at her brother uneasily.

"All of that when all we needed was a pin?" She asked weakly.

Silverfinder chuckled, before asking kindly, "Can you walk?"  
Sky uneasily staggered to her feet, before practically collapsing onto Silverfinder. He sighed, bracing her weight.

"Come on, Sky," he told her. "We can make it."  
He led her to the cell doors and they hurried down the stairs. Sky's talons caught on a step, and with a cry she went tumbling down the stone stairs.

"Sky!" Silverfinder yelled.

Sky hit the bottom landing with a cry, her head snapping hard against the pavement. She lay there with a groan. The world spun in flashes.

Silverfinder arrived by her side, and the others landed, shoving past the fallen guards and shoving into the room.

"Is she alright?" Mystic asked in concern.

"Come on," Silverfinder glanced at the guards, "That won't hold them for long. We need to get out of here."  
"Where are we going?" Hollownight asked, tilting his head to one side with wide eyes.

Silverfinder looked up at his friends. "Mystic, Oath, Aurora… You need to stay here."

"No!" The three cried at once.

"You can't be blamed," Silverfinder pressed, "You can lead them off course."

"You don't understand," Aurora tried, "Silverfinder, they… they've been lying to you…"  
"There they are!"

Silverfinder muttered, "Guards."

Oath glanced over his shoulder before turning back. "Listen, we can distract them."  
"OATH!" Mystic protested.

"Take this," Aurora shoved a scroll into Silverfinder's talons. "Go, now!"

"We can't!" Mystic protested. "We can help them!"  
"This is the best way to help them. Are you ready or not?!" Oath snapped.

Mystic flinched, and whispered, "I- I'm ready."  
With a final glance at their friends, they vanished from sight.

"Come on," Silverfinder told Hollownight as he lifted Sky off the ground.

"Where are we going?" Hollownight asked as he helped Silverfinder.

Silverfinder responded dully, "To fulfill a prophecy."  
And the two took off, to their destiny.


	10. Chapter 9

When Sky came to, her head was pounding and the world was spinning around her talons. She groaned as she wearily raised her head, blinking in a daze. A small fire crackled nearby, and Silverfinder was sitting by it, silently watching the horizon. Hollownight was dozing peacefully under the night sky. Silverfinder tilted his head slightly at his sister.

"You alright?" He asked gently.

"Fine," she managed as she shakily got to her talons. "Where are we?"

"Outside the Great Ice Wall," Silverfinder responded simply, "Not exactly sure where. We flew all day before landing. You gave us quite the scare, unconscious like that. We were afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"Well, I'm up." Sky replied as she approached her brother. "Mystic, Aurora, and Oath?"

"Safe in the kingdom," Silverfinder replied as a distant look crossed his face. "At least, I hope so."

"Good," Sky breathed as a sense of relief overcame her.

At least they could be safe, for now.

"Sky?" A puzzled voice asked, then a delighted, "SKY!"

Hollownight bounded up to them.

"Are you okay? We were so worried! I mean, how long…" Hollownight began to ramble, and Sky cut him off.

"I'm fine, Hollownight, I just woke." Sky told him with an amused smile. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could head to the SkyWing kingdom. See what we find there," Silverfinder replied.

"What were the lines about the SkyWings again?" Hollownight asked curiously.

" _The ones of Sky to end the ending, to stop the darkness from descending,_ " Sky quoted distantly.

Silverfinder snorted. "Well, that's helpful. That basically leaves every freaking SkyWing in the kingdom open for the prophecy."

"Quick question, or rather, questions," Hollownight piped, "What are we going to do? I mean, we can't just walk in there and ask Queen Garnet to hand over three SkyWings for a secret ancient prophecy."

"We're going on the whole grand fate thing, right?" Sky pointed out. "We should just focus on getting there, and see where things go from there."

"Have you ever thought it strange your name was Sky?" Silverfinder questioned particularly. "I mean, there's already the SkyWings. Isn't that kind of disrespectful on mother's part?"

Clawing at the ground, Sky wondered, "I- I suppose. I just never really thought about it, I guess."

"So, we need to get to the Sky Kingdom, find three SkyWings who will just happen to agree to go on this great and perilous quest, find dragons from ever tribe in Pyrrhia, and fulfill an ancient prophecy no one's even heard of?" Hollownight said in disbelief. "Is anyone even going to believe us? They'll think we're crazy!"

"Not to mention what Mother and the IceWings will do," Silverfinder added quietly. "They'll be hunting us, we're on the run."

"We're fugitives," Sky said in shock, "The fugitive heirs."

Sky laughed in disbelief.

"Three moons, are lives are insane," she breathlessly stated.

"Tell me about it," Hollownight grumbled, before adding, "We should probably get going soon."

"We want to get to the Sky Kingdom as soon as possible." Sky agreed.

Before they could take off, Silverfinder interrupted, "Wait. Sky, how much of the prophecy do you know?"

Sky paused.

"All… all of it," She stammered. "It's like, it's like permanently seared into my brain."

"What was the part about us again?" Silverfinder pressed. "It may help to try to decipher the prophecy as we go along."

" _The ones of Ice, of cold and dark, three as one, they shall bear the mark,_ " Sky recalled.

"Cold and dark makes sense, we're NightWing-IceWing hybrids," Silverfinder noted, "But… bear the mark? What mark?"

"Can we do this later?" Hollownight huffed, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting restless. Who knows how far behind the guards are?"

"My spell will hold," Silverfinder said stiffly, "They can't find us."

"Unless Father cast a spell of his own, which seems pretty likely," Hollownight shot back.

"Both of you please stop it," Sky said quietly. "Silverfinder, we don't doubt your abilities, but we can talk about the prophecy on the way. The sooner we get to the Sky Kingdom the better, right?"

"Let's go." Silverfinder relented.

The three took to the sky, unaware of the glass orb revealing the location of the three dragonets to three figures cloaked in shadows.


	11. Chapter 10

Three figures stared at a glowing orb. In it, an image rippled. Three dragons were soaring through the air, all evidently part IceWing, part NightWing.

"We must stop them," the voice of the first figure was a grim hiss of disdain, "Before the get much further. They must be stopped, it's too soon."

"Patience, sister," the second voice warned coolly. "Keep your temper in check."

"We have worked to long for this!" the first figure spat, "I will not lose it all too some foolish dragonets! I won't!"

"We won't," the second figure agreed. "When the time comes, they will fall. But for now, let them be. They will be stopped, but not yet."

"Why not?" the third voice rasped. "We could dispose of them before they become a true threat."

"You could smite them with the wave of your talon," the first voice agreed readily, "Please, sister, if we wait much longer they could-"

"SILENCE!" the second figure roared, and instantly the other two recoiled, curling away from the wrath of the unseen dragon.

"You- you can't mean to let them continue their quest!" The third figure gasped out.

"Of course she doesn't," the first figure growled, "She may be stupid, but this, this is suicidal!"

"You forget your places, sisters," the second figure continued, "We need them to find the other dragonets of the prophecy. Disposing of them now may only lead to the others discovering their true potential. We cannot allow that to happen. We will let them uncover the other dragonets, and we can stop them all before they gain full power."

"So what do we do?" The first figure jeered. "Stand by and watch?"

"Let them reach the Sky Kingdom," the second figure decided. "After all, I'm not sure they'll like what awaits them there, do you?"

The second figure blew the orb out as though it were merely a flickering candle. In the afterglow, the hideous, disfigured face that used to be a dragon grinned maliciously in the dark.


End file.
